


他不愿意

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双渣预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 1





	他不愿意

01

那根东西插进去的时候，王九龙咬唇吃痛。

身后的男人不懂得怜香惜玉，顶进去的时候只顾着爽快。王九龙的双腿被架起来，下面的洞口直接对着张九龄，亲眼看着的张九龄的东西进进出出。

“你可不可以轻点？”

漂亮男孩的讨饶总是有用的，张九龄放柔了动作眯着眼睛，把王九龙拉过来抱到自己的怀里。戏谑的眼神打量着王九龙，言辞里都是在这个风月场合里该有的玩笑：“第一次？”

“不是。”

力道又凶狠了起来，那一晚上王九龙被干出了眼泪。

02

其实不只是眼泪，还有没控制住的什么尿啊一同跟着张九龄拔出来的动作，放肆流淌了出来。

失神片刻张九龄把自己的钱包掏出来，甩出了一沓钱丢在王九龙身边：“给你的，以后别在我面前装纯情少男，做都做过了，喊什么痛？”

好在钞票的红很鲜明，印在王九龙眼里。王九龙挡住他下面红肿的地方，笑着收了钱看着张九龄：“下次你还来吗？”

“来。”

太好搞了为什么不来？

张九龄叼着烟卷，把郭麒麟的那句你真是个渣男听进耳朵里，不自觉地勾唇笑了：“一个坐台的，那是他的工作。我支持他的工作，怎么就成了渣男了？”

玩过的人不少，他也不能一一负责。更何况，王九龙也不是只把身体给他张九龄一个人。就双方你情我愿的事情，可是张九龄总想到王九龙抱着他的头，说哥哥你好棒的样子。

真他妈适合坐台，张九龄这样想着。

从来不吃回头草的张九龄第一次去单独点了王九龙，等他进屋来看到王九龙光着屁股对他笑的时候，张九龄就觉得大事不好了。

张九龄总有一种他进了盘丝洞，来找等着他准备吃定他的妖精的感觉。尤其是这个妖精拉着他到床上去，解开他的衣服扣子把手伸进去的时候。

“你来了呀。”王九龙勾着嘴角亲了亲张九龄的脸颊。

03

“张九龄你和我结婚吧。”

王九龙在一次欢爱之后坐在张九龄的小腹上晃了晃自己的屁股：“结婚多好啊，那我就不用坐台了。那个时候你干我就不用给我钱了，我的身体就是你一个人的了。”

“你之前和别人也说过这样的话吗？”张九龄笑着拍了拍王九龙的屁股，他把王九龙拉过来亲嘴，手重新伸进王九龙刚才穿上的衣摆里，揉了一把腰。

“没有，我没说过。”王九龙讨好地搂着张九龄的脖子亲了亲他的下巴，“哥哥，他们都没你有钱。”

“跟我结婚就是为了钱？”张九龄如他所愿地舔着王九龙的唇瓣，舌头伸进去撬开王九龙的牙关，“你这么坦白？”

“当然不是，我喜欢你干我，只是你刚好很有钱。”

都是屁话，张九龄扑过来把王九龙压在身下，张开嘴巴咬了一口那圆滚滚的屁股。

“不和你结婚。和你结婚了干你不用给你钱了，可是我他妈财产要分你一半。王九龙，你这个算盘打的真好。”

是吗，被发现了吗？王九龙笑着转过身来舔张九龄的锁骨，他把自己的衣服褪掉，捧着脸去亲张九龄的唇。他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，但是难掩失落。

“你不喜欢我吗？”

04

“我没有和别人再做过。”

王九龙有些委屈地看着张九龄。他的身上都是抓痕，全都是张九龄留下来的。刚才的粗暴让王九龙眼角有泪，他爬过去，想要再去亲张九龄的唇，但是张九龄别过了头。

“我没骗你，自从我说过想和你结婚，我都等着你来找我，等着你的电话。”一言一语说的格外真诚，王九龙捧着张九龄的脸，舌头卷着他的唇，慢慢向下，舔着喉结又亲吻着锁骨。

为了讨好张九龄，他甚至是一路向下，解开了张九龄的裤子。隔着内裤亲吻，王九龙抬起头来看了张九龄一眼，拉下内裤边扶着那东西张开嘴巴含住了。

王九龙知道该怎么讨好一个男人，知道怎么让男人快乐。也许这就是张九龄会来找他的原因，哪怕是张九龄拒绝了他不结婚，不会把他从这样的生活中带出来。

没和别人再做过这一点让张九龄心动，王九龙清清白白的身子倒是真的没有其他人的痕迹。方才的粗暴是张九龄没有忍住，看到王九龙腿间有润滑的痕迹就动了怒气。

他想象不到王九龙在别人床上乱叫是什么样的。会像在他床上那样吗，软着嗓子向他求饶，明明身下都流出水来了，还要说没到时候还不够。

没有谁像他那样纯情又风骚。

冷静下来后，张九龄才把人拉过来，扳过他的脸认真看着。王九龙的嘴巴亮晶晶的，就是这张嘴，刚刚含住了他的东西给了他快乐。

张九龄气王九龙这样的清纯，用他那双无辜的眼睛看着自己。就像自己欺负了他，不带他回家就是抛弃了他。

不应该这样的。张九龄自嘲地笑了，他含过王九龙的唇，算是给他奖励的亲吻。

“跟我结婚，嫁进我家来是要有婆媳关系的。”张九龄用力咬了一口王九龙的唇，连带着把王九龙眼里的落魄神色看进眼里，“我妈看不上你这种身份的人。”

本来温柔的吻僵硬在嘴角。

05

“真打算和王九龙结婚？”郭麒麟喝了一口酒，“张九龄你玩真的？”

“没打算，就是逗他玩。”张九龄也给自己倒了一杯，“他什么意思我都清楚明白，我什么意思他也应该懂得了。他看上我的钱，我的家世，我的生活，但是我不愿意给。”

说完婆媳关系之后王九龙的确没来找张九龄，和别人打的火热，有时候张九龄的电话都不接。郭麒麟听完后有些不解的看着张九龄，不知道张九龄为什么还抓着王九龙不放。

“也没有非他不可，只是觉得想再搞一次。你知道的，这种场合不谈感情，谁的功夫棒谁就能留住人。王九龙不算里面活最好的，但是他会叫。”

也许呢，也许他曾经动过想要带王九龙回家的心思，但是这种想法太危险了。王九龙为他守身如玉是计谋，王九龙为他花言巧语也是计谋，王九龙主动拉下裤子亲吻也都是计谋。

王九龙和别人做过，以后也会和别人做。王九龙不过就是在等，等一个人能够心甘情愿的把钱砸在他的身上，最好能够带他过上有钱人的生活。

这个人是谁都可以，张九龄在王九龙心里曾经是这样的人。

张九龄找到王九龙的时候，王九龙正在和别人亲吻。王九龙手里拿着酒杯，两只手搭在别人的肩膀上。搂着他的人正低头啃咬着的他的锁骨，王九龙睁开眼睛，拍着身上的人的后背安抚他。

王九龙看见了张九龄，他看见张九龄走向他。

一个吻印在唇瓣上，浅尝辄止又带着缠绵。王九龙闭上眼睛，再次睁开眼的时候张九龄已经转身走掉了，唇上的温度慢慢散去。

眼泪流了下来，搂着王九龙的人以为是他的亲密让王九龙爽快的落下来眼泪。他要去亲王九龙的唇瓣却被王九龙躲了过去，他以为这是一种情趣，笑着问王九龙你爱我吗？

“我爱你。”王九龙和他头抵着头，下定了什么决心，把自己的嘴巴全都送过去。

“只要你带我走，给我钱，我就爱你。”

至于他为什么流眼泪，可能是因为他手里的酒太辣了。

Fin


End file.
